Eclipse lunar
by junkuyuri
Summary: alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿Qué pasó con Chikane en el templo lunar antes de reencontrarse con Himeko? La respuesta a tu interrogante puede ser revelada con esta posible teoría de lo ocurrido


**Disclairmer: KnM no me pertenece. Es propiedad de kaishaku.**

* * *

 **Eclipse lunar.**

—Himeko…

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de entrar al templo de la luna para sellar el Orochi. No sé por cuanto tiempo había permanecido en penumbras, solo sabía que en lo único que me mantenía firme eran tus recuerdos, aquello que me hacían olvidar por un instante en la situación en la que me encontraba; el recordar tu sonrisa era suficiente para mi…

Quiero volver a verla.

Tan pronto, mi deseo se formó en mi mente, un resplandor eliminó la oscuridad en la que estaba. Descubriendo así, el lugar en que me encontraba: el templo lunar. No sé por cuánto tiempo observé todo lo iluminado, aunque no había mucho que apreciar: solo era una plataforma suspendida y unas vigas de madera que no tenían principio ni fin; un altar hecho de madera, en su centro se puede observar a una figura de Murakumo, hecha de oro, con los brazos extendidos y un cuenco que sostenía, de similar característica que la estatua. De pronto recordé que ahí debía de depositar la prueba de que yo era la encargada de sellar al dios del mal.

Con paso lento, pero seguro, me fui acercando al sagrario. En cuanto llegué, desenfundé mi espada; para luego colocar mi dedo perpendicular a la hoja afilada y conectar y hacer una línea fina para que escurriera una pequeña gota de sangre. Imágenes vagas se infiltraron por mi mente al hacer el ritual… no quiero más de esas imágenes.

En cuanto la gota calló en la fuente, un resplandor comenzó a salir de ahí, logrando que la figura de Murakumo brillara y pronto una voz se hizo presente en el lugar.

— _aceptado._

Yo solo me quedé allí, expectante, pues no sabía que era lo que pasaría a continuación.

— _sacerdotisa, Himemiya Chikane—_ tronó una voz que hizo que se estremeciera el templo—. _Tu ritual fue hecho con éxito. Ahora debes quedarte para siempre aquí…_

Sabía que eso era ley para nosotras, pero…

— ¿Puedo hacer una petición?—sé que arriesgo más de lo que debo, pero yo quiero verla.

— _¿Qué es lo que deseas?—_ su voz sonó imparcial, como si supiera lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Puedo ver a Himeko?—mi voz salió un poco temerosa, ya que estoy pidiendo algo que posiblemente no se me conceda.

— _Puedes…_ —eso no me lo esperé—. _Pero deberás de hacer una pequeña prueba antes de salir…_

Se volvió silencio el santuario, pero poco duró, ya que se me está dando la oportunidad de estar al lado de mi amada, no la dejaré pasar.

—Haré lo que sea que me pidas. —hablé si pensar.

— _bien. Espera un momento, traeré tu desafío._ —no había entendido del todo sus palabras, hasta que vi algo que me llamó la atención.

Al frente de mí, se formó un masa de luz, brillaba con mucha intensidad, provocando que viera con dificultad, me tuve que cubrir con la vestimenta para poder enfocar un poco. De aquel haz de luz, pareció un lobo blanco que lucía como si tuviera impregnado miles de cristales en él. El animal parecía tener la mirada fija en mí, sus ojos eran de un dorado trasparente y el sonido de su jadeo hacía eco en toda la sala. Al observarnos por unos minutos, la voz de Murakumo se hizo presente nuevamente.

— _Tu desafío es…—_ hizo una pequeña pausa—. _Derrotar a tu contrincante frente a ti._

Me lo esperaba. Imaginaba que esto era lo que tenía que hacer por estar con ella, no se veía difícil el cumplir con el objetivo.

Pero.

— _trasformaste._

Antes sus palabras, el lobo comenzó a resplandecer. La espada que había dejado a un lado, reapareció a mi costado izquierdo y empezó a palpitar; al poco tiempo la espada de la sacerdotisa del sol también reapareció al mismo lado que la mía, pero su portador era ese _ser iluminado_. Una mano que era similar a la de una persona, se apoyó en la funda del arma.

Yo no creía lo que estaba viendo, la apariencia del lobo se distorsionó y adquirió una forma más humana, dando una apariencia de una chica. Poco a poco las ropas de la sacerdotisa del sol eran descubiertas, para luego dar paso a una cabellera rubia con un listón rojo que ataba la cascada dorada, su apariencia era un poco distinta a la de mi amada.

Por un momento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mi corazón se detuvo al igual que el espacio y tiempo. La persona al frente mío era _ella._ No hallaba palabra que describiera lo que siento ahora; quizás asombro; quizás incertidumbre; quizás dudas…fuera lo que realmente siento, es increíble ver el pasado de Himeko, frente a mí.

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunté de la nada, pues aún estaba en _shock._

— _tu deseo más grande es volver a reencontrarte con la sacerdotisa del sol ¿cierto?—_ yo solo asentí —. _Mas creo que tú no has superado del todo el pasado de mi otra hija, así que te pondré a prueba._

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—a decir verdad, tenía miedo a lo que dijese.

— _Aun cargas con la culpa de haber ofrecido a tu amada para el sacrificio. Lo sé, lo veo en tu corazón—_ pronto algunas lágrimas aparecen en mis ojos—. _Eso es motivo suficiente para retenerte aquí, ya que no serás ningún aporte a mí otra hija si sigues así_ —todo lo dicho encajaba perfectamente, pero _…—. Y eso me llevó a tomar la decisión de enfrentarte a tu pasado_.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar a si con mis sentimientos?!—Bramé— ¡¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve sintiéndome culpable por eso?! ¡¿Es que no me entiendes?!

En ese lapsus, donde le reclamaba a ese dios, siento la presencia de alguien a mi lado. Cundo volví la mirada, pude ver como una espada se acercaba peligrosamente para hacerme daño. Con un ágil movimiento esquivé el golpe y también desenfundé mi espada. Cunado enfoqué mejor a la persona, supe que se trataba de _ella,_ y tuve miedo _._

— _¡No vuelvas a atacar sin mi consentimiento!—reclamó_ Murakumo.

— _¡Pero…!—_ su voz sonaba igual a la de Himeko, pero se escuchaba entre ecos.

— _¡No discutas!—_ tan pronto dijo eso, una bola de luz salía del cuenco, y cuando tomaba más altura, su porte incrementaba.

Pronto la esfera hizo un sonido tronador que convirtió la sala en un lugar estruendoso y un rayo apareció del esférico y se dirigió hacia _ella_. No hubo tiempo para moverse, todo sucedió muy rápido. Pero aun que yo no pude reaccionar a tiempo para detener ese poder, _ella_ sacó su espada y por delante de su pecho colocó la cara lateral de ésta, para que la energía rebotase en ella y desviar el ataque. Lo que más me sorprendió fue la tranquilidad con que manejaba todo. No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero nadie emitió sonido alguno tras lo acontecido.

— _No vuelvas a desobedecer—_ el tono en que lo dijo se escuchaba extrañamente tranquilo— _. O ella pagará las consecuencias._

Tras lo dicho, observé a mi _compañera_ y vi que ella endurecía la mirada. Luego se giró hacia mí.

— _estoy a tu disposición, Murakumo. —_ dijo con desgano, ya que a pesar de que ella hablaba entre ecos, aun se percibía la tonalidad en su voz.

— _Bien—_ al parecer está satisfecho con su respuesta—. _Que comience el juego._

Tan pronto dio la orden, _ella_ se abalanzó sobre mí con la espada apuntando hacia mi abdomen. Yo con la rapidez suficiente, pude detener el ataque con mi propia arma. En la sala se escuchaban los ecos del choque de espadas y también se veía como ambas danzábamos al compás de las estocadas que nos dábamos mutuamente. Hubo momentos en que ella hacia corrientes de aire con la espada para que yo perdiera el equilibrio; a veces las esquivaba, pero había momentos es que el cuerpo no me respondía por el cansancio. No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que comenzó el _baile_ , pero ninguna de las dos daba tregua. En un minuto dado, yo fui la primera en dar pasos en falso, lo cual le facilitó el contacto de la hoja con parte de mi cuerpo, haciéndolo sangrar. Sí. Estaba cansada, pero era detenerme y que ella me asestara el último golpe o pelear y salir victoriosa para ir con Himeko.

No tenía elección.

Cundo por un descuido, tropecé y caí al suelo, vi que _ella_ se posicionaba sobre mí con su espada apuntando hacia mi cara. Yo solo la contemplé con angustia. ¿Este es mi fin?

— _¿Por qué...?—_ salió de sus labio y yo no supe que estaba diciendo— _¡¿Por qué?!—_ volvió a decir, ya que yo no emitía sonido.

—yo…—no sabía cómo responder a su interrogante, ¿Qué era lo que quería saber?

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste…?—_ dijo mientras apartaba la espada de mi cara para después sentarse sobre mí— _¿Por qué has hecho eso?_

No entendía nada, así que tuve que preguntar— ¿q–qué es lo que me quieres decir?—no pude evitar tartamudear. Y es que verle a ella, la antepasado de Himeko, aún me parecía irreal.

— _¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Himeko?—_ y ahí entendí todo.

Viejas imágenes se cruzaban en mi mente de aquel día lluvioso donde mi amada fue…no quería llorar, pero el doloroso recuerdo no me lo podía quitar y pronto mi llanto se hizo presente.

— ¡Lo siento…!—en mi posición, solo pude extender mis brazos para así poder abrazarme a ella y seguir llorando— ¡pero yo no quería que volvieras a pasar por lo mimo!—expliqué entre sollozos.

 _Ella_ en ningún momento me correspondió el abrazo, aun así se sentía tan cálido el estar ahí en su regazo.

— _¡Mentirosa!—_ dijo mientras me empujaba y volvía a la posición inicial con la espada— _¡eso es solo una excusa para no ver la realidad!_

¿Escusa?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—no entiendo que está pasando—. ¡Nunca mentiría con algo así, sabes que yo solo quería tu felicidad!—le grité.

— _¿Cómo sabes que esa es mi felicidad?—_ quedé atónita con su pregunta— _¿no será que has actuado por egoísmo tuyo?_

— ¡No!—me negué a creer eso, pues yo lo había hecho por amor.

Su mirada era de reproche. Vi como apretaba el puñal de la espada. Alzó la espada hacia mí y yo no hice movimiento alguno, tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho. Entonces cerré los ojos para así no ver lo que me hacía; pronto escuché como ella emitía un grito de rabia y sentí el filo de la hoja cerca de mi cuello, sin llegar a traspasar la piel. Abrí los ojos, pues no sentí el contacto, pero si la presencia de la espada a mi lado y _ella_ respirando agitadamente, apretando fuertemente el mango del arma.

Se levantó sin decir una sola palabra, guardando su arma en la funda y se dirigió al altar, dándome la espalda. Yo la seguí con la mirada desde la misma posición; tenía miedo de moverme. Luego de un momento en silencio ella volvió a hablar.

— _Creo que ya hice lo que tenía que hacer—_ comentó— _. Si otra vez vas con intención de hacer lo que tú creas correcto—se giró hacia mí—. Te vendré a buscar, tal como se lo prometí a Murakumo._

Antes sus palabras, por instinto, miré hacia la esfera brillante y me di cuenta que ésta ya no estaba. Y cuando volví la vista a _ella_ , tampoco estaba. También había desaparecido del lugar. Me incorporé para ver cómo podía salir de ahí, sin éxito en el proceso, así que me limité a esperar paciente. Y tas pasar unos ¿minutos? Pude ver como se formaba una puerta que daba al exterior del templo y cuando se abrió una ráfaga de viento sopló desde dentro del lugar, sacándome bruscamente de ahí.

Después todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

Pero a lo lejos podía escuchar un sonido, no era ruidoso, pero era suficiente como para llamar mi atención. Con una de mis manos, tanteé a ver si podía tocar algo, encontrando así mí… ¿celular?

Abro los ojos de golpe. _¿Un sueño?_ Pensé.

Me quedo un momento más en mi cama, observando a mí alrededor. Pareciera que he estado aquí siempre, pues todo me resultaba familiar. Tras pasar los minutos me dispongo a ir a hacerme el desayuno y cuando llego a la cocina, por instinto miro la hora de un reloj colgado en una pared. _¡Que tarde es!_ Comí apresuradamente y luego me vestí. La vestimenta que llevo era sencilla: unas sandalias que tenía broche de metal, un vestido sencillo con un cinturón de color blanco.

Salí de ahí con prisa, pero me detuve para ver la escena, ya que presentía que ya no estaría más sola en este lugar. Con paso apresurado me dirigí hacia mi oficina para trabajar. El sol brillaba con mucha intensidad, parecía que todo era un espejo que proyectaba su luz, dificultándome la visión. Por lo que no me di cuenta que estaba caminando en sentido contario. Pronto sentí una refrescante brisa que hacía que el calor disminuya un poco, así que caminé normal.

Hasta que mis pasos se toparon con los de alguien más y cuando nuestras miradas conectaron, ella me abrazó y yo a ella.

 _Y nos enamoramos otra vez._

* * *

 **No sé que decir la verdad…tenía deseo de hacer esta versión de que pasó con Chikane luego de su permanencia en el templo lunar antes del reencuentro con Hime-chan.**

 **No sé si habrá algo parecido en el fandom o si tiene alguna similitud. Pero cualquier cosa, ha sido mera coincidencia.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
